Ange Déchu
by one black tear
Summary: A Hitokiri, hidden away in the Paris Opera House, spies on a talented young actress. But she is in danger from a mistake her father made long ago, and now he has to make a decision whether or not to save the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. The title of this story means Fallen Angel. And I am dedicating it to my family friend, who has passed on. It is called fallen angel because that is what she was, an angel on earth. I guess God just needed his angel back. She died from lung cancer, seven months after diagnosed; she hadn't smoked a day in her life and was only a teacher's aid. It was a shock and I am still reeling from it. I miss her, but it is life. _

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any RK characters, plot lines, or any other related items. _

_**There is OOC in this! **__However it is needed, and I think I stayed true to most of the characters. _

_**!IMPORTANT NOTE! **__I know you have all complained about the French, so I am making it so most of what Misao says can be understood without the French, but that is all I can do._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1873

Kaoru Kamiya smiled to herself as her new husband ran one hand up her back and gently nuzzled her neck. And to think, she had almost not married the man! She bent back her neck and allowed him to explore the newly exposed skin with his lips and tongue. A sigh escaped her lips and she melted into his arms, allowing him to reach any part of her body that he wished. He chuckled and pulled her deeper into the cove of his body.

Kaoru giggled at the feel of his lips on her skin and stared up at the face of her one true love. How could she not have known that this man was the one for her? How she loved him, Kaoru smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. She just wished she had found out sooner, and then none of those troubles would have happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1870 Paris, France

Everyone in the room turned and stared as a fuming Kaoru pushed the door to the lounge open. They remained silent as she stomped over to her mirror and began to tear off her costume. The cast shook their heads and then slowly turned around, the conversations starting up again. Kaoru continued to pull at her dress and tears began to well up in her eyes, causing them to darken into a deep dark blue. Her jerking gradually slowed until all she was doing was tugging gently at the material with tears making their way down her porcelain features. Her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor, holding onto her small seat and sobbing into her arms. The cast looked on in pity but held their tongues for fear of retribution. One at a time each member got up, walked toward Kaoru but then turned to leave the room, until all but one remained.

The petite girl looked at the sobbing Kaoru and slowly made her way across the room, picking her path through chairs, mirrors, and costumes. Finally she stood behind the raven-haired girl and slowly dropped down to her level. She reached out a hand stopping inches from Kaoru's form. "Chéri1, are you alright?"

"Nowah!" Her anguished cry raised the hairs on the back of the girl's neck and she carefully touched Kaoru's shoulder. She leaned in and cupped Kaoru's cheek, raising her head and looking into her eyes.

"Care to tell me what's wrong, s'il vous plaît2?" Kaoru looked into those kind cerulean eyes and threw herself into the girl's arms. Kaoru spent the next twenty minutes crying into this kind stranger's arms and finally lifted her head to stare at the girl. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid, which ended near her calves. Her face was pale in contrast to her hair and was created with mischief in mind. She had the face of a cherub and a twinkle in her eyes that hinted at a more wayward nature.

"Bonjour mon cher, je m'appelle Misao Makimachi. Comment tu t'appelles?"3 Kaoru sniffled and shook her head.

"I do not know French."

"Ahh Amytal7, then it is time to learn, oui4? But this is not so important, what is your problem?"

"Tomoe."

"Tomoe? I do not know of this. Is it the womanly problems?"

Kaoru ducked her head and blushed deeply, "No it is not. Tomoe is an actress, who dislikes me."

"Mon Dieu5 why ever would she hate you? You seem so… so sympathique.6" Misao cradled Kaoru's head and smoothed back her tousled hair. "You should not care, oui4, just go on like no problem." Kaoru sniffled and reached up to dry her eyes, brushing her ebony hair out of the way. Misao reached up and grabbed a small white brush bringing it down and saying, "Okay amytal7, you should tell me about this Tomoe, oui4?" She stood up and pointed at the chair, motioning her to sit.

"Very well," Kaoru stood and fell into the seat, setting her head down on her table. "She is the best actress in town, and she stole my role. Now she's the lead, and I have to be an understudy, just an extra! I worked so very hard, I knew all my lines, and I tried my hardest. I did so well, but she is richer, more beautiful, and has more talent…." Kaoru ended the statement with a bang on the table that knocked all her powders to the floor. Misao smiled at the picture Kaoru made, her hands were clenched at her sides, her eyes a furious dark blue and her mouth drawn into a small line. Despite all this she was still the prettiest woman Misao had seen in a long time. Softly, she began to straighten Kaoru's hair, parting it in the middle and setting to work on taming the knots.

But the actress's description had rung a few bells so Misao asked, "Is this by any chance, Tomoe Yukishiro?" Misao's face melted into one of dawning understanding; as she witnessed Kaoru's face go from slightly friendly to hostile and ready to blow.

"Yes!" She spat out and slowly turned to face Misao, "A friend of yours?" Misao laughed and Kaoru lifted one brow, watching as Misao struggled to contain her laughter long enough to answer.

"Non, amytal7. She is no friend of mine." Misao smiled and continued to brush Kaoru's hair.

"You know of her?"

"Of course, who does not?

"I wish I did not, she is a horrible person!" Kaoru sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "No, I take that back, she is probably a wonderful lady and I have no reason to talk badly of her. She is a wonderful actress and deserves the part. It just hurts you know?"

"Oui, but non she is no good person. She is mauvais… wicked?"

"I am sure she is nice, I just wish I could have that part!" Misao pouted and stopped brushing.

"Well all you have to do is be… fantastique8. Beat her with your actions, show you are better, oui?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. I did tell you I don't know French, correct?" Misao chuckled and began to brush again.

"Oui, but you must know some, otherwise no parts."

"Well I can pronounce the lines, but I don't know it. They have side notes that say the inflictions for the words." Misao giggled and finished brushing, fixing all the damage done by Kaoru.

"So you are one big parrot, non?"

"Pretty much, but I like to think I have more going for me then that." Misao laughed and spun Kaoru around.

"Yes you do amytal. You have much but…." Misao stopped and turned to the door where a man had just slammed open the door and ran in.

"MISAO! Come quick, the Battousai e's struck again!"

"Houji, calm down. Tell me what has happened." Houji blinked and then sat in one of the chairs. His black hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were set deep into a face that rarely saw joy. He sighed and put one hand on his knee.

"I went don into the b'sement and t'ere they w're. T'ere w're two actr'sses str'nged up like common fish. 'N 'e left 'e's sign." All the color left Misao's face and she dropped to the chair besides Kaoru's.

"What was left?" Kaoru looked from Misao to Houji and then reached out to hold Misao's cold hands.

"Around the victims neck is a bow made of stage rope… that they were strangled by." Kaoru sucked in a deep breath and her hand flew to her throat. Her eyes widened and turned dark as night.

"Oh my word, who did this?"

"That would be t'e Battousai. 'E's a killer from Japan. I heard 'e has terrible gold eyes that cut through ye like knives. But 'e don't use knives, lest not anymore. Nowadays 'e uses the stage rope and chokes ye." Houji wrapped his hands around his neck and tightened them till the knuckles turned white. Kaoru watched him with morbid fascination and then turned to Misao.

"Is what he says true?" Misao shuddered and wrapped her arms around her middle. She tipped her head down and rested it on her chest. Then she stood up and shook her hair behind her head. She propped her hands on her hips and stared down at Houji. She narrowed her eyes, and compressed her lips.

"Well," she finally said after staring Houji down. "If it is true then you had best keep your hand at the level of your eye, oui?" She brought her hand up to her eyes and then turned and left the room. Kaoru blinked at Misao and turned to Houji.

"What does she mean by that!"

"Oh t'at. All s'e means is w'en you walk 'round jus' keep your hand up and 'e can't get ya." Houji smiled coolly at Kaoru and got up, stretching his back. He winked and walked to the door, opening it and walking into the hallway. Kaoru sat in the chair and looked down at her hands. She held up a hand to rub her neck and carefully stood up.

She walked over to the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Her long coal black hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head and a small navy blue hat was tilted rakishly with black ribbons curled down onto her cheek. Her large dark blue eyes were framed by thick eyelashes and set into a face known to be resonant of angels. Her skin was smooth and pale as silk and her neck was slender and was surrounded by white pearls. Kaoru made a face into the mirror and turned towards the door. As she walked she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw nothing.

"Who's there!" Kaoru's eyes darted around the room and she turned in a full circle before go back towards the door. As she opened the door maniacal laughter filled the room. Kaoru's eyes widened and she did one last frenzied scan before rushing out of the lounge and toward the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have decided I no longer wish to work here." A tall woman stood amid silks, satins, gold, and all other sorts of fineries. Her long black hair rushed, unbound, over her perfect body, reaching her hips before stopping. Her black eyes were hard and flinty, and she stood with the ease of someone who had been given everything from a young age.

"Tomoe, come now, this is a…. lovely… lovely place." She sniffed and walked over to her mirror and began to powder her face.

"Très bien!9 Leave bientôt10." Misao narrowed her eyes at Tomoe and crossed her arms. Tomoe glanced over at Misao, looking her up and down and then dismissing her with a slight shrug. She turned to her assistant and took the glass she offered.

"You will get me a new part in some other place. I will be ready to leave tonight." Tomoe moved toward the middle of the room and sat on a small couch. Misao huffed and walked out of the room, just as two men walked into the room and the taller one walked over and leaned down over Misao's shoulder. His brown hair stood straight up with a few pieces hanging down into his brown eyes. His face was angular and a small smirk was floating on his lips. "Hello Misao are you keeping our favorite actress happy?" Misao glared at the man and then tried to smile at Tomoe.

"No she isn't." She smiled coldly at the men and then motioned to her assistant.

"Come now, Tomoe." The second man walked up to her and carefully turned her head. He's long black hair was kept out of his eyes by a green headband, and his deep blue eyes searched Tomoe's face. His smile seemed pure and friendly but his eyes had a slight sarcastic shine to it. "We all love you and respect you for who you are as an actress. You are the only one for this job. We need you." Tomoe pursed her lips and broke out of his hold.

"I don't think so."

"Come now, surely you can stay?" Tomoe looked at the ceiling for a minute and then looked at Sano.

"I think we might be able to work something out. Why don't you two stay and we'll talk?"

"Wonderful." Sano and the man walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tomoe.

"Misao why don't you go have a talk with Shinomori and inform him of our whereabouts?" The man smiled and motioned for her to leave. Misao narrowed her eyes and then turned and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sano, Katsu, why do we have to do as she says? We could just use another oui?" Misao stood next to the banister and lifted one eyebrow at Sano, who stood a few steps down on the magnificent sweeping stairs.

"Like who? We need money, badly. We have enough to stay this course, but not enough to make this place as great as it should be." Katsu walked up the stairs and stood next to his partner. Misao looked from one to the other and crossed her arms.

"So you say we must deal with her, to get money?"

"Yes, we need crowds and she is the only one who can draw them in." Sano walked up and put an arm around Misao's shoulders. "Just deal with her, it will be only for a while. Someone as wonderful as you can deal with one spoiled actress, right?" Misao sighed and leaned into his friendly embrace. She playfully glared up at him and then smiled.

"Eh bien soit12 I shall!" Misao pushed away from Sano and then moved away from wall to the other side of the stairs, staring up at the old crystal chandelier. It hung from the middle of the ceiling and reached down almost two stories. It was an intricate pattern of dips and swirls. It had been in the opera house since its beginning. Sano and Katsu moved to flank Misao and they all looked up at the chandeliers magnificence.

A shout filled the entrance hall and they all looked down to see a man running towards them, waving his arms. "Master Sano, Master Katsu!" The man ran to the stairs and took them two at a time till he had reached the group. The man bowed to three of them, panting and wiping at his sweaty face. His long white hair was worn in a loose ponytail at the base of his head. His light turquoise eyes were partially covered by dark black glasses, his face was tanned, and he had a small smile on his face. "This letter was found outside the gate. The last owners always took them, so I brought it to you two." He held out a small off white letter with red writing printed across the front. Sano turned to Katsu shrugged and took the letter.

"I wonder who it's from?" Sano took out a small knife and cut through the wax HB on the back. He unfolded the letter and held it up so he could read it.

"Well read it out loud." Katsu whined as he tried to see the letter.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to that,

Dearest new owners of the Paris Opera House,

I would like to take the time to congratulate you on this wonderful purchase. I am sure you will do well. But I would like to inform you of the conditions that I expect you to fulfill. I require three hundred francs to be delivered to me within three days. I want it dropped off in the chapel near the cross. I will need you do this once a month around this time. If you do not fulfill these requests I will be forced to take drastic measures. Yours Truly, Hitokiri Battousai" Sano lowered the letter and looked at Katsu. "This guy can't be serious." Katsu shrugged and looked over at Misao. "Can he?"

Misao sighed and walked over to Sano. She took the letter and turned it over to study the seal. She tilted it towards the light and traced the wax. "Oui it is him."

"How do you know?" Sano leaned over and repeated her tracing. He did this several times and then looked at Misao. Katsu crossed his arms and waited.

"He uses old fashioned mold, it is only métal chaud13. It burns the paper around the cachet… umm seal? Also the… seal, few use this old method. It causes the seal to be up not down. Now we press the seal into wax, he makes the wax into the seal."

"So it's real. There is a guy threatening us to give him money? No way, we refuse." Sano crossed his arms and glared around the room. Misao laughed softly and gave Sano the letter.

"You will regret that. He is not clément14.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right, as you can clearly tell Misao is French, therefore she speaks French. All the French words I used were put down here. Please remember I do not speak French. If you find mistakes feel free to contact me about them.

1 Dear

2 If you please.

3 Hello, my dear. My name is Misao Makimachi. What is your name?

4 Dear; Yes

5 My Goodness/ My God

6 Nice person/ kind person

7 Blue angel

8 Fantastic

9 Fine!

10 quickly

12 Very well then!

13 Hot metal and for all you who care, the seal I mean is just a mold you pour the wax into that forms a shape. But you use the metal form to melt the wax as well, so it is hot and burns the paper. As opposed to just pouring on hot wax and pressing something into it.

14 forgiving


	2. Chapter 2

Green Animelover Thank you so very much! I am glad you liked it.

Evilalternateendingstorywriter Thanks I thought Misao would the best French person.

royal blueKitsune YEAH I'm so glad you like it! And the Battousai thing will all be revealed!

Tenshi n'Ongaku Wow I am really glad you like it. Well I want to reassure you that you are not the only one, I always wanted Christine to end up with the phantom too. He is way cooler. I am not sure which way it will end, you'll just have to read it! I would love your help with the French, just tell me where I go wrong, and I thank you!

shikaku zetsumei Thank you for the review, and Kaoru will meet Kenshin very soon.

Crystal Winds Thank you; all of Kaoru's heritage will be explained

Triste1 Thank you very much, I like it as well, and Kenshin is going to be in soon. About your note I would love to put the translations in brackets, but I have had many complaints about them in brackets. So I am at a crossroads, please see my note after the awards and tell me what you think.

Leigh4 Thanks, I never really liked the songs either.

HitokiriTaijiya Thanks I thought this was a good idea as well.

Valaroma Hello! I am okay, but how are you? I do not know if she was in pain or not but I hope not. She was such a great lady. I have seen the movie (which I LOVED with the exception of a few parts) and I have heard about the book and how it differs from the movie. I am so glad you like this story! I was afraid people wouldn't like it, but boy was I wrong.

forever angel Thank you so very much. I am glad you like it. I am doing wonderfully I hope you are too.

AWARDS!

Best name Evilalternateendingstorywriter, Tenshi n'Ongaku

Longest review Tenshi n'Ongaku, Triste1

I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and pray that all the rest of you readers will take after their example. Now on with the show!

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any RK characters, plot lines, or any other related items._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru smiled as she watched a small boy practice his lines with a pretty girl his age. She leaned against a tall post and just listened to the sounds of the opera house. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, soaking in all the comforting noises.

She was jolted out of her reverie as a hand snaked its way around her waist. She turned in the embrace and her hand shot out punching the man in the face, knocking him to the floor. Her eyes widened and she knelt down to touch his shoulder. She peered into his face and gasped. "Enishi, I am so sorry!"

Enishi looked up at Kaoru and held a hand over his nose, "That's uhh quite an arm you have there, Miss Kamiya." Kaoru frowned and took out a piece of cloth.

"I thought I told you to call me Kaoru. And I am really sorry. I didn't know it was you." Enishi tried to smile up at her and took the cloth from her hand.

"It is okay. I was being too forward anyhow."

"Oh no, that was not it. You just… surprised me." Kaoru reached down and took the cloth out of his hands, dapping at the blood on Enishi's face. She smiled softly down into his light turquoise eyes and he smiled back at her.

"I am still sincerely sorry. However I would like to know, Miss Kamiya, who taught to punch so divinely." Kaoru blushed and looked back towards the two kids.

"My father."

"Ahhh and who was your father, if you feel comfortable telling me." Kaoru glanced back at him and then focused on the kids.

"My father was Roy Kamiya1. He was half-Japanese and was taught to fight by his grandfather. He always thought everyone should be able to protect themselves and others. So he taught me all he knew." Enishi smiled and sat up, fixing his black glasses so they rested on the bridge of his nose. He ran a hand through his white hair and fixed his mussed clothes.

"That sounds lovely. He must be a great father. I look forward to meeting him." Kaoru's eyebrows went down and her face changed into one of sorrow.

"My father died." Enishi frowned and his eyes narrowed, then they widened and he put one hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I am so sorry. When did it happen?"

"A while ago, and thank you." Enishi smiled and patted her shoulder. He got up and handed her the cloth.

"Well thank you for the cloth but I must go now. May I call on you, Miss Kamiya?"

"Please call me Kaoru, and yes you may." Enishi smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." Kaoru smiled at him and he let her hand go. He turned and walked out the door. Kaoru looked down and then turned to walk back towards the two kids.

"Ahh a new love, amytal 2?" Kaoru snorted and walked over to Misao.

"No!"

"Ohh." Misao smirked up at Kaoru and held out a hand. "I have things to show you. Come, oui?" Kaoru grinned and grabbed her hand letting Misao lead her off the stage. Misao took her through the door and out into the courtyard. She smiled back at Kaoru and then ran to a small door on the other wall. Kaoru laughed and followed after her.

"Where are we going?" Misao just winked back at Kaoru and then rushed into the door and up the staircase behind it. She took the stairs two at a time and then stopped at a landing halfway up. She turned and put her finger to her lips, she shushed the startled Kaoru and then crept up the rest of the stairs. Kaoru giggled softly and moved with her. Misao just kept going until she reached the top of the stairs. They entered a large round room with paintings on the walls and a grand chandelier in the ceiling. Misao sidled against the wall and edged toward the other end of the room where a door stood open.

"There." Misao whispered over her shoulder and then pulled Kaoru into the room, shutting the door behind her. They were in a large library filled with cases and seats. Kaoru looked around and then back at Misao. Her hair was in a messy braid and her blue eyes were alight with mischief. Misao let go of Kaoru's hand and bounced over to the third bookcase from the window. She knelt down and carefully counted the books then pulled one halfway out of the shelf. Kaoru went over and looked over her shoulder.

"Dante's _Divine Comedy_3, how interesting. Is that why we came here?" Misao smirked at Kaoru and shook her head.

"Non we are to teach you French, oui?" Misao pulled the book the rest of the way out and a loud click rang out in the small room. She stood and pushed the startled Kaoru out of the way. Then she reached out and tugged on the case. The case gave way and it swung open hitting the wall with a dull thud. Misao's smile widened and she motioned for Kaoru to follow her into the sinisterly dark doorway.

Misao's form was swallowed easily by the doorway and Kaoru paused a minute before passing into the darkness. She stopped inches from the entry and peered into the darkness. "Come now amytal2! Don't let this darkness fool you!" Kaoru smiled and walked further into the blackness. She put out a hand and allowed it to rest against the soft wall, using it to lead her way deeper into the mysterious hall. She closed her eyes and began to hum a soft tune. "This is agréable4, but light is better."

Kaoru flinched back as light filled the hallway, pain filling her head. She closed her eyes and a hand flew up to cover them. "Hey Misao?" She shouted as she began to walk again, using her free hand to guide her.

"Oui?"

"Next time warn me." Misao laughed warmly and reached out to bring Kaoru next to her.

"Ok amytal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sano lounged sideways on a chair, his legs hanging over one edge and his head over the other. His eyes were closed and he appeared relaxed but his muscles were just a little too tense and the tapping of his foot betrayed his nervousness. A tall man stood in the middle of the room, smoking a cigarette. His golden eyes scanned Sano's form before moving on to the clock on the wall. "Get up you stupid rooster."

Sano cracked one eye open and looked over at the man. "Come now Saitou where's your manners?"

"I left them with your brain." Saitou walked over Sano and blew smoke into his face. "Now get up we have things to do." Sano sighed and rolled off the chair, glaring at Saitou.

"What do we have to do?"

"Well we can start by you telling me why the hell you called me." Sano sighed and went to a counter taking a decanter of whiskey and pouring two glasses.

"Well this morning a man came to us and gave me a letter that said we must pay him money or pay the consequences." Sano walked back to Saitou and handed him one glass then sat on the couch and reclined back.

"Really did this man have a name?"

"He signed the letter Hitokiri Battousai." Saitou frowned and walked over to sit in a chair.

"Hitokiri Battousai is dead. This man can't be him." Saitou threw back his whiskey in one gulp and looked over at the stunned Sano.

"How do you know that!"

"I killed him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay amytal repeat s'il te plaît5." Misao sat on a large dark bench surrounded by red and gold. Red carpeting with gold embroidery rested under her feet and blood red walls with gold trimming outlined the rest of her body.

"Soit, Je m'appelle Kaoru Kamiya. Je suis quinze. Comment tu t'appelles?6 Like that?" Kaoru lay on her back near Misao's feet and smiled up at her.

"Oui," Misao clapped her hands and beamed down at Kaoru, "that is esthétique 7! Now then tell me all about your parents8. This is our deal, non?"

"Yes…" Misao frowned and shook her head from side to side. "Opps, Oui. Do I have to say it all in French?"

"Non that would take to long, oui?" Misao winked at Kaoru and leaned forward.

"Of course. My father came from Japan to sing in this opera house. He had always wanted to be an actor and so decided here would be the perfect spot. He got his first job and was a huge hit! He always was amazing at his work. My mother was living here poor and out of work; she had to support herself and had no one else in the world. Her parents died when she was young and she had no other family." Kaoru sat up and pulled her knees under her.

"They met when she auditioned to be an extra in the play they were performing. The other actress had gotten too old for the role and so they picked my mother. I was told she was the most beautiful woman the people had ever seen. She had to learn how to act and my father taught her. They fell in love and then had me." Kaoru looked down at the floor began to chew her lip.

"My mother died in childbirth and that left only my father to raise me. He taught me everything I knew and he would always tell me stories about my mother." Misao got up and sat next to Kaoru leaning over to give her a hug.

"They sound like très bien9 people. When did your father pass on?" Kaoru stiffened and fought against a wave of tears.

"Two months ago, he died from a sickness that took him in only one day." Misao tightened her embrace and put her head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"c'est dommage10, do you wish to be lone for a little while?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Non, non trouble at all." Misao squeezed Kaoru and then got up, exiting the room as quietly as she could. Kaoru rested her head on her knees, allowing her tears to fall down onto her dress. She curled tighter into her self and began to sob. The world slipped away as Kaoru relieved memories of her father.

"_Come now Kaoru you can do better. Sing louder!" Her father stood next to a young Kaoru who began to sing as loud as she could._

"_That's it Kaoru, you've got it just punch a little harder." Her father smiled at a little Kaoru as she hit a bag again and again. _

"_I love you Kaoru, and I always will." _

"_Its okay Kaoru, I promise. Everything will be alright." Her father held her hand as he lay on his deathbed and smiled. _

Kaoru jolted out of her reverie as a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her head around and stared at the man behind her. He was crouching next to her, his head tilted to the side, a concerned look gracing his beautiful face. His violet eyes were filled with worry and he tried to smile at her.

"Are you okay, miss?" Kaoru wiped her face and then shook her head up and down. He smiled gently at her and stood reaching down to hand her a handkerchief. "Are you very sure, because you do not seem okay."

"No I am fine." Kaoru took the handkerchief and carefully wiped her eyes. She stole quick glances at the man as she unfurled herself and then stood up, staring at the wall opposite them. "Thank you very much, Mister…"

"Shinta, just Shinta." Shinta moved into Kaoru's line of sight and held out a hand. "I know I'm not at my best but I've never been one to turn heads away." Kaoru blushed and ducked her head.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to… I was just… it was just…" Kaoru broke off as she realized Shinta was laughing softly at her. Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. Shinta smirked at her and took her hand from her side.

"And what is your name?"

"I do not believe you deserve to hear it." Kaoru pulled her hand and Shinta let it go, raising his hands in surrender. He took down his hands and bent into a perfect bow before her.

"I am terribly sorry that I offended you. Please forgive me?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Kaoru huffed and then let her arms go to her sides.

"Fine." Shinta smiled and bowed again.

"So what's your name?"

"Kaoru." Shinta walked to the wall and sat on a bench, patting the seat next to him. Kaoru huffed and walked over to a bench across from Shinta. He just smiled and watched as she sat down

"Well Kaoru what are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Shinta smiled at her and then tapped his cheek. Kaoru followed his finger and stared at the scar on his cheek. It was a long tapered line with a second one crossing it. Shinta looked back at her and winked.

"I am here because it is my day off and I wanted to rest. This place is like my sanctuary."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I work in the stables." Shinta leaned back against the wall and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

"Aren't you an actor?" Shinta opened one eye and looked at Kaoru.

"No, why?" Kaoru blushed and looked away. Shinta opened both his eyes and put his arms on his knees, leaning towards Kaoru.

"Well it's just that you're very… very…"

"Very what?"

"Well very beautiful."

"Oh that yeah I keep hoping it will go away, but it seems to get worse each day." Kaoru blushed and looked down at the floor. Shinta smiled and reached out to raise her chin with his hand.

"You know you're very beautiful too, and from what I can tell, a great actress. Why are you still here? They don't appreciate you."

"My father wanted me to do him one thing before he died. He wanted me to star in a play, and he died thinking I was going to do it. I haven't and until I do I can't leave."

"Hmmm, well that should be easy to accomplish." Kaoru looked at him quizzically and tilted her head.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Shinta frowned and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as they heard shouting.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!!" Shinta stood up and reached out a hand.

"Well looks like you have to go. It was nice to met you." Kaoru smiled in return and stood, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you, for everything. It was a pleasure to meet you." Shinta laughed and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"I will see you soon, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 I have a plan I know it's not his name!

2 Blue angel

3 Dante is a wonderful author who wrote the Divine Comedy (a three part poem), which is about hell (The _Inferno_), purgatory (The _Purgatorio_), and heaven (The _Paradiso_).

4Nice

5 please

6 Very well. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am 15. What is your name?

7 beautiful

8Surprisingly this is parent!

9 Very good

10 What a shame.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any RK characters, plot lines, or any other related items._

HitokiriTaijiya Thank you very much, I am glad you liked it. Thank you for telling me his name I'll use it!

half-breed-demon-fox Thank you so very much! I am really glad you like it.

Silent Tears of Agony Thank you very much, I am glad you liked it. Thank you for telling me his name I'll use it!

shikaku zetsumei AMAZING you are the first to answer my question unfortunately almost everyone else wants it at the bottom so sorry! Your other question can not be answered, sorry! It would ruin the plot.

forever angel I am so happy you like to read it. It makes writing it so much easier! Thank you for the advice and glad you like this story! Have a great day!

royal blueKitsune THANKS! I am sooo glad you like this one!

marstanuki Well I'm glad you like this story, and thanks for the advice!

Mirea Thank you so much for all your help. I am so pleased you critiqued my story. I need people like you to assist me in writing better. I have tried to fix some of the faults you pointed out, but I am still renovating. I am so glad you like it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your truthfulness and support. I hope the rest of this story lives up to your praise.

evilalternateendingstorywriter Unfortunately I can not reveal who Shinta is right now, you'll just have to read to find out! However I am glad you liked it.

Neko-Yuff16 Thank you Thank you Thank you! I would love for you to advertise this, tell as many people as you wish. I would love to hear from them! I am so glad you like it.

The Red Dragons Order Aoshi is coming and I am so glad you asked after him. (I realized I had forgotten to update a renovated chapter with Aoshi mentioned so I could bring him in.) Thank you for reviewing.

Triste1 Feel free to review in anyway, signed in or out, I am so glad you took the time to review! I did not wish to do the normal Phantom of the Opera story, so I will be adding a free twists to keep you guys interested. I am so glad you like my style and my way of handling of things. I hope you continue to like this story.

CuteandPetite I am sorry if the numbers are confusing, but I had some complaints about not numbering them, so I added them in. I am glad you liked it.

Valaroma I am so glad you liked this one. Ahh how I wish I could answer all your questions but I promised that I wouldn't. (My friends always get the whole story out of me before I pen the first word!) However I will take your suggestions to heart and add the answers into the story. I am so sorry about your grandparents, I will pray for them and hope they both recover. God bless!

_Well I guess the translations are staying at the bottom. Sorry to those that wanted it in the text, the others outnumbered you one to seven. Thanks to all those that voted or reviewed! _

_I am so sorry; the computer did not recognize my spacing! I fixed it so that it will be much easier to read._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall man walked silently through a darkened hallway, stepping over unconscious bodies and piles of filth that littered the floor, and avoiding contact with the grimy walls and the riffraff that scurried past him searching for their next target. He turned toward a wide blood red door that was placed at the end of the hallway, and knocked on wood beside the frame. The door swung open quietly to reveal a room fit for a king, huge sinister piles of misbegotten wealth circled a dais with a throne gracing the center of it. The throne was ornamented with extravagant rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires and rare black pearls that twinkled and gleamed in an otherwise ominous room.

A man slouched in the throne, his face hidden in shadows and cloth, throwing daggers at a man standing off to the side. The man flinched as each dagger landed perilously close to his head. The man on the throne snickered and then turned his head to face the man at the door. He looked the man up and down and then motioned to a servant. The servant ran up and offered him a cup from a golden tray, bowing at the waist and staring at the ground. The man glanced at the servant and then reached to take the cup.

The tall man walked up to the throne and inclined his head toward the figure in the throne. "You called?"

The man in the throne dismissed the servant with a wave, and reclined more fully into the throne, taking drinks from the cup every few moments. Time stretched as the silence grew to uncomfortable lengths. The tall man stayed in his position and stared at the figure, who in turn stared back. Then just as the silence seemed to be strangling him the tall man went to his knees and bowed, looking toward the floor. "…Master."

"Yes, I did, boy." The man just waited on his knees and glared at one spot on the floor. The master continued to sit comfortable and sip out of his cup, stopping only to accept the cloak another servant gave to him.

The man waited until his knees had fallen asleep and his neck was kinked from holding the uncomfortable position for too long before he sighed and spoke again. "Master, why did you summon me?"

The master glanced back at him and then sat straighter in his seat. "I have a job for you, hopefully you will do better this time around."

"What is it?" The master got up from his seat and walked to the edge of the platform, stepping down from it with an ageless grace and a regal posture.

"You seem to have forgotten your place, whelp. I will just have to remind you." He stopped a few feet from the form on the ground and watched as two large servants came silently over and pick up the man. The man flinched as they touched him but did not resist as they carried him over to the wall, took his coat and shirt, and then chained him upright against it, facing the cold dark room. The master walked over to him and inspected the servant's work. He waved his hands and one walked away, while the other one went behind the throne and brought back a whip, which he placed in the master's hand. The master inclined his head and then waited as the servant also left the room.

"Do you remember this whip, boy? It is the one I whipped you with the first time. Do you remember that?" The master walked over to the chained man and ran the whip up and down his bare back. He traced the scars that ran parallel to the ground up and down the man's back.

"I had just taken your mother and father kicking and screaming from you and had them put onto the racks. With two servants each stretching out their bodies until they were so wracked from the pain of it and the screaming, that they fainted away. Your father begged the worst, pleading with me to stop and to let everyone go. Maybe if he hadn't been so pathetic, it would have stopped. Or if he were stronger he could have stopped me before it even started. But he was a weakling, just like you. You were crying and carrying on so much I could barley hear the delightful screams your parents made. So I had to teach you how to stay silent. We put you up where you are right now in fact and I got out my favorite whip. It's called a bull whip and do you know why it's my favorite?"

The man stayed silent, his eyes closed, the only sound in the room his labored breathes. The master watched him and then leaned in closer, the whip still tracing each scar. "It's my favorite because of one thing. It always reminds me of that day. The day you broke, the day you became just like me."

"No." The master stopped tracing the scars and gripped the man's head, jerking it toward him with a harsh pull.

"No what, protégé?"

"No I am not like you." The man stared into the master's eyes, pain and fear etched into every inch of his face. The master threw back his head, his dark laughter filling the empty room.

"You are just like me, boy. But I see you still have some lessons you need to learn." A loud crack filled the room, followed by a scream full of pain, anguish, and defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitou sat at his desk, staring at the paper lying innocently next to his hand. He lit a cigarette and leaned back, allowing his mind to drift as he stared at the paper. He sighed and blew smoke up into the air.

"Dear, I thought I told you not to smoke in here." Saitou snapped his gaze to the woman standing in the doorway and put out his cigarette.

"Tokio, I will do as I please."

"Uhuh." Tokio walked over to Saitou's desk and leaned nearer to him. She smiled and picked up the paper. "What's this?"

"That is the source of my aggravation, besides you of course." Tokio winked at Saitou and then sat in the chair facing his desk.

"So who sent it to you?"

"Not to me, to the Paris Opera house. And it was sent by a man that is supposed to be dead." Tokio stared at the paper and then looked into Saitou's eyes.

"A ghost?"

"Yeah a ghost who wants three hundred francs a month." Tokio glared at Saitou and placed the letter back on the desk, crossing her arms and staring into his eyes.

"Maybe he wants to buy ghostly things."

"Yeah that must be it, who knew I had a deductive genius right in my own home?" Tokio narrowed her eyes and made a face at Saitou.

"Well I just came in to tell you dinner is ready and that you need to stop working." Saitou nodded and picked up the letter, staring at it once again. Tokio crossed her arms and watched him. After a few minutes she stood up and walked to the desk.

"Have you gone deaf, dearest?"

"No." Saitou didn't looked up from his paper, nodded toward the door, and then reached for a pen. Tokio smiled innocently and walked from the room. Saitou searched around his desk, opening drawers, moving papers, and sifting everything around.

"Tokio! Where are my pens!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kaoru stood in the back of a sanctuary, shadows of people danced on the walls cheerfully making their way down the isles towards a figure standing in the front. Kaoru walked into the main isle and stooped at the first pew. The shadowed people sitting in it all turned their heads to face her. Kaoru walked closer to them, only to jump back as a fire sprang up between her and the people. She stared at the flames and held out a hand, feeling nothing as she reached across the blaze. She looked back at the people and pushed her arm through. The first person stood and gently pushed her hand back through, shaking his head and motioning toward the front of the church. _

_Kaoru frowned but moved on down the isle, stopping at each pew and trying to reach through the blaze to the people. Each time the first person in the row pushed her hand and pointed toward the front. She walked away from the last pew and approached the platform slowly. The man stood looking up at a mural on the wall. Jesus hung on the cross, his face reflecting the pain and anguish of generations. Tears of blood ran down his cheeks, falling upon the people gathered below him. His wounds gaped open blood make rivulets on his body as it flowed down to pool at the base of the cross. _

_Kaoru walked up next to the man and looked into Jesus' eyes. The picture looked back at her, a glow beginning to form around it. Kaoru frowned and leaned closer to the picture. Jesus tilted his head and leaned back against the cross. "What is your question, child?"_

_Kaoru stared up at Jesus and shook her head. "Why are you crying blood?" _

"_Anyone falsely accused of a crime will cry tears of blood until they have achieved retribution." Kaoru nodded moved closer to the picture. "Why are you here, child?"_

"_I do not know." Jesus smiled at Kaoru, the picture slowly stopped glowing and his face went back to one of pain. Kaoru glanced over to the man next to her and then walked back towards the pews. _

"_Lost, threatened, or dying?" _

"_Excuse me?" Kaoru turned back to the man who still stood staring at the painting. _

"_All who come here belong to one of the three groups." _

_Kaoru blinked and moved closer to the man, stopping when she was a few feet from him. "I do not understand." _

"_Lost." The man turned to a table that appeared next to him, picked up a feather, dipped it in ink and wrote in a large book that rested on it. _

"_Hey, wait. I never said I was lost!" Kaoru marched toward the man and snatched the feather out of his hand. The man turned to face her and Kaoru dropped the feather, backing up till she hit the table. "Shinta." _

_The man smiled and moved closer to her. "Look again." Kaoru stared at him, her eyes tracing the long blood red hair, the hard sharp planes of his face, and the deep golden color of his eyes. The man stalked closer to her, his face set into a blank mask. _

"_What are you?" Kaoru reached out a hand and blocked the man from coming any closer. _

"_Lost, threatened, or dying?" The man stopped approaching and stared into her eyes. _

_Kaoru looked down at the floor and whispered, "Threatened." The man nodded and moved to write in the book. Kaoru glanced at him and then walked back down the isle. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 NEW

AN: I am so sorry I am late, if you want to know the story review me about it.

**I **_**NEED**_** A BETA READER for this story, if anyone can help me with this please go to my author page for more information.**

I am trying something new. I've been thinking of it, and I think I've solved the problem. **I am going to put the translations at the end of the scenes. This will keep the scrolling down to a minimum, and should be easier. I really need your input on this. Please review. Thanks! **

**Major OOC this chapter…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man sat in his balcony, overlooking the stage and blocked by pillars from prying eyes. Behind him a tall stone solider leaned against the door, blocking the entrance. Tall thick drapes hung from the pillars, covering the walls and gaps. His eyes followed the actors in their paths around the stage. The curtain to his right drew back exposing a large black iron door that opened slowly.

A woman stepped through and closed the curtain behind her. The man continued to watch the stage, waving at the woman to sit down beside him.

"Hiding out again, cher aime1." The woman sat and winked at him. The man turned and raised one eyebrow.

"Is there something you need Misao?"

"I heard you visited Kaoru. Care to explain?" The man turned back to the stage, smiling.

"Nope."

"Kenshin, this girl is important. Do not trifle with her." Misao crossed her arms and leaned toward Kenshin. "You do and I will hurt you."

"I know."

"Do you?" Misao stared Kenshin in the eyes and then relaxed back into her seat. Kenshin continued to stare at her and then went back to watching the play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru stood on the stage, looking down at the six men scribbling on papers below her. She fought off the urge to fidget with her hair and clothes, knowing that they looked perfect. Misao had painstakingly twisted and pulled her hair into a tight bun with tendrils hanging down. Kaoru's clothes had been pressed and starched until they hung perfectly over her body. The men looked up one by one until all of their eyes rested on Kaoru; each face looked stonily at her before turning to each other.

"We have discussed your position in our production, and we have come to a decision." The man paused and glanced at the man next to him before turning back towards Kaoru. "We have no more major positions open, but we do have a minor part open for you. Unfortunately you would have to be a volunteer, and therefore would not get any pay."

Kaoru nodded and looked down at the floor. "Thank you for your time, I need some time to think this over."

"Of course you do, we can give you till tomorrow."

Kaoru curtseyed and exited the stage, moving past the other actors that mingled behind the curtain. She opened the back door and walked into the hallway, hurrying past the doors and pictures that graced the walls in the opera house. She opened a door and walked into the cast room, gliding past the people and stopping at her station. She sat down and reached behind her head, pulling at the pins that held up her hair, taking them out one by one.

When she had set the last of the pins on the table, she turned to face the man next to her.

"Jacques, have you see Misao?"

"Non.1"

Kaoru stood and walked across the room stopping next to a dark-haired woman. "Do you know where Misao is?"

"Ella esta en su dormitorio."

Kaoru nodded and walked back over to the man sitting next to her table. "Now, she said that…"

"Misao is in her room."

"Right!"

1 No

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru knocked on Misao's door, but it remained stubbornly closed. Kaoru sighed and knocked again.

"Misao I really need to talk to you."

A muffled sound reached past the hallway creeping slowly up Kaoru's back. A shiver raved back down, tensing her muscles. She turned and peered down the hallway, the sound read up getting closer and closer. Kaoru turned and pounded on the door, fear beings to battle with her sense.

Shouts ring out, and screams of pain begin to echo down the halls. Kaoru whipped around and ran toward the noise. The clamor got louder and louder, swords clashed, bodies began to hit the floor with a sickening thud. Kaoru burst out of the hallway, the chandelier of the lobby winked its welcome. The giggle of tinkling glass and the shifting light floated down to cover Kaoru, but its calming effect was lost to her in the clatter. Kaoru continued on and ran towards the theater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao leaned against a pillar, her eyes reflecting the dim light back in turquoise to contrast the otherwise gray surroundings. But those eyes were focused inwards, seeing nothing but memories. Her pale face showed nearly white against the black backdrop of the night. Her cloak wrapped several times around her, its end spread all across the floor.

Out of the darkness a voice arose, its tone heard but the meaning lost. The anger in it seemed to form the figure that also stepped out of the shadows. The man stalked closer to Misao, his steps light on the grass and unnoticeable among the noise. Misao stayed deceptively still.

"You have gotten poor."

"Not as poor as you. I have two guns aimed at you." The man stopped just as the moon cleared the clouds, its rays lighting up the garden.

"Do you now." Misao turned and surveyed the man in front of her. His black hair fell messily down into cool eyes of blue, his strong features even more pronounced in the moonlight. His eyes scanned her face and as she relaxed he moved closer.

"Well," Misao said on a sigh as she put away her guns and stretched slightly. "It took you long enough, Aoshi"

"What, no French?"

"Brûlez dans l'enfer.1"

"You are so sweet."

"Why are you here?"

"What, you don't like me anymore?" Aoshi moved closer to Misao, his tall frame blocking out the moon.

"No, in fact I don't."

"I think you do." He stepped in front of Misao, his arms reaching out to draw her nearer. His head went down to nuzzle her neck, his breath warming her skin. "I think you really do."

Misao reached up and encircled his neck, stroking his hair. Aoshi jerked at the feel of the cold gun against his neck. He leaned back, the gun following his movement. Misao smiled, her eyes trapping what little light shined within them. "I really don't." A shot rang out, echoing through the garden.

1Burn in hell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
